The Kiss, the news and the little kid
by viksitotoo
Summary: As the tittle says, I'm going to tell you about your kiss, the news you have to tell him and a moment between you two and your child. A better explanation inside :) One Piece x Reader, Reader x Various Rated T to be safe :)
1. explanation

Heeeeeeeeeey, I am still aliiiiiive~sorry for the long, long, LONG inactivity o_o"

I'm back and I hope this idea works out :)

So, as the discription says, this'll be a reader insert with One Piece characters. The urge to start this thing came from this fic - "Darling, Can We Talk?"by Clara de Morra, I just loved her idea and wanted to try to make one myself, so most of the credit goes to her, go and check it out :)

I'm gonna start with Paulie, and the others (not in order) are:

Ace

Sanji

Zoro

Lucci

Law

Kaku

Shanks

Mihawk

Marko

Smoker

Kidd

Killer

and maybe other, but for now, these guys :)

Oh, and if someone reviews with the name of who should be next, before I finish with Paulie, I'll listen to them :)


	2. Shy boy-Paulie

Here's 1/3 with Paulie :)

Enjooooy~

* * *

><p>The Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>So, it's been, what, 2 mounts, since you started dating Paulie, the shipwright. Sounds nice, right? Yeah, you accidentally confessed your feelings, while you were drinking with said man. You couldn't forget his shocked red face, so adorable.<p>

Ever since then, you met more often, went out together more often, sat closer and talked a lot, but…that was mostly it…not that you minded your boyfriend being with you most of the time, but…Even though you weren't the type that liked non-stoppable flirting, wooing and the lovely-dovely things that most couples you've seen done. It wasn't what you liked, but still…you wanted more attention, you know hugs, kisses, and things like that. Specially the kissing part, you haven't had your first kiss yet, and you could only wonder what it would be like to kiss the shipwright.

You two met at Gate 1, you were the only woman that had decided to become a shipwright. At the beginning, Kaku, Lucci, Iceburg and Paulie, and all of the members of the Galley-La company, thought of you as a joke. You were mad at all of them, for judging you like that, but still, how many female shipwrights have you seen in Water 7? None. So, you ask them for a chance, no one objected and you showed your skills. Iceburg acknowledged you and made you a part of the team.

Paulie was not pleased. For him, a woman shouldn't be on men's grounds. It took him 3 months to get used to you being there. After those months, you two became close friends. He said that he appreciated the fact that you didn't, like he would say 'obstinately strut around in a contemptuous attire' or 'corrupt society'. In other words, you wore long pants, not short skirts. Plus, he said that you did your job very well and never rushed the process. Those compliments and his new attitude towards you triggered something in your heart. A few months later you two started going to the bar after work, only the two of you. It became a tradition, every Friday you two would go to the bar and do whatever your hearts desired. And as I said, your heart did what it wanted and made your mouth to open and say "I like you, a lot."

And that's how you two ended up as a couple…but it didn't feel that way…You could go and say it to Kaku and Lucci, but they won't believe you, because nothing changed that much. No closer contact between you two was made, not even holding hands! Yes, you were closer now, but, why didn't he even try to do more than the current things you guys did? You tried to hold hands or hug him, but it never really worked out…was he embarrassed to be seen with you? Those thoughts made you feel sad and betrayed, because you thought he felt the same...

* * *

><p>Walking down the all too familiar path to work, you were accompanied by Paulie, who was smoking a cigarette and talking to you about…something…you didn't really listened to him. You were too caught up in your own thoughts. You had to ask him today. What did he actually feel…he did say he liked you, but that could have always been a lie…While in your thoughts you unitedly stopped.<p>

"Oi? [Name]? Why did you stop? Oi? Are you even listening to me? Oi?!" He went back to you and placed an arm on your shoulder. Oi…you okay? We're here already. At Gate 1."

Lifting your head you indeed saw the large gate. But two things actually caught your attention and surprised you: the empty streets and the worried look on Paulie's face.

It was so rear to see the streets empty, only during the Aqua Laguna, were they so empty. As for Paulie's facial expression…it was new. He was normally so confident and, if not pissed, he was calm.

"Paulie…"

"Yes?" He cocked an eyebrow, letting go of your shoulder. You remained silent for a few moments, before you pushed him to the giant gate. "Oi? What the hell got into you from all of a sudden?"

"Paulie…I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." You stated looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Huh? Then ask." Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and exhaling slowly you opened your eyes.

"Do you actually like me?" As the words escaped her mouth, the shipwright looked away, shocked and a blush formed across his face.

"I-I…didn't I tell you when you told me back then. Why are you asking such a thing?" He answered scratching the back of his head and leaning on the gate.

"Yeah, but you act as if we are only friends…I mean, if you don't want to be with me and if you're doing it because you don't want to hurt me, then stop. I can handle it, so...don't pretend you like me, because of me! It pains me to know you pretend." You said and started walking away, because you felt your eyes water and crying is not going to help you get to the point of the conversation.

"S-Stop!" A rope tied itself on your arm and held you in place. Taking another deep breath you turned your head so you could look at the man. What you saw was that Paulie was not only blushing more, but that in his eyes, you could see a hint of pain.

Fully turning to him you waited for him to say what he wanted to say, that is, if there was anything to say. The shipwright was looking down at his feet, avoiding looking up into your eyes.

"I…I don't know how to act with you…" He mumbled it as quiet as he could.

"Huh?" He sighed and looked you in the eyes.

"I have no possible idea how should I act around you. I was in relationships before, but…" He scratched his head, not breaking eye contact with you. "I've never actually liked them that much and did what it came to mind, but I didn't fuck 'em or anything. And now, I, umm, you know, I l-like you and I don't want to screw things up…" After saying that the rope released your arm and his head hung down, guess that hit his 'man pride' very badly. "You're one of a kind and I don't know what I will do if I lose you…"

A smile crept on your face. Was this really why he was like that? You walked back to the man, who didn't lift his head to meet your eyes. You wrapped your arms around Paulie and you buried your head in his chest.

"O-oi, what-"

"I'll help you begin." He looked down at you. Withdrawing your hands, you took the shipwright's hands and placed them on your hips. He slightly flinched under your touch, but didn't pull back.

"Can you continue on your own?" Once again wrapping your hands around him, you smiled at him, hoping that it'll encourage him.

He gulped and threw his cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with his foot. The man wrapped his hands around your waist. He leaned down, closer to your face. Both of you closed your eyes and your lips connected. His mouth tasted like tobacco, from his cigarettes. The kiss went on and during it your tongs fought for dominance and you lost, but didn't actually mind. Paulie explored your mouth and after the need for air took over, your lips parted, leaving you two gasping for oxygen.

"You're good at this." You said after catching your breath. He smiled and hugged you tightly. You only smiled and hugged back.

"[Name]…I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of you heard sniffing and gigling. Looking around, you could see that everyone from Galley-La company were there, including Lucci, Hattori, Kaku, Kalifa and Iceburg, watching you two. Both of you blushed hard and glared at all of them.

"YOU PACK OF CURIOUS BAFFOONS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ATTEND TO!?" Paulie shouted pissed off, still holding you in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>I hope I publish the next part soon :)<p> 


	3. Paulie

_Me: Next chapter is heeeere, I am just gonna leave this here and...*runs away* *sreams* ENJOOOOY!_

_Paulie:..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Wait, what's going on? Why are you going?" You asked, walking after the blond man. What the nerve? Coming up to you and telling you that he will be going to Enies Lobby__**. **__Enies. Lobby! To help some pirates. Why? Well guess what? He's decided that that's something he won't tell._

_"__The reasons doesn't matter , I'm going and that's that. Look, just, don't worry. Okay?" Paulie turned around so he could face you._

_"__Paulie! Please…tell me…I need to know what's going on." He sighed and grabbed your shoulders._

_"__Look, the Galley-La Headquarters were burned down, by Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa and Bluno." Your eyes widen and you attempted at backing away, but he kept you still._

_"__No matter how strange it sounds, it's true. They tried to kill Iceburg, they framed the pirates and used us for ALL these years…" he looked down at his feet and continued "We framed those pirates….I framed those pirates without giving it a second thought… the pirates who saved Iceburg."_

_"…__Paulie, it's not your fault."_

_"__It might not be, but I need to repay them for what they have done." He lifted his head and you could see the determination in his eyes burning like wild fire. You bitt your lip and looked down, trying to hold back all the emotions boiling in you. He pressed you close to his chest, startling you quite a bit. "[Name} I'll be back, promise."_

_You hugged him and held him as tight as he did. Still holding back the tears which were threatening to come out, you looked up at him._

_"__I…I need to tell you something, so keep that promise, understood?" The blond chuckled and nodded._

_"__Understood. I won't cross it." Paulie smiled, kissed your forehead and ran off._

_You watched his back 'till you couldn't see him anymore. You put your hand on your stomach and silently wished him luck._

* * *

><p><em>You sat there and watched as the Aqua Laguna calmed down and the only thing you could think was Paulie. He promised he'll be back, but you could help but worry. Iceburg didn't let you to go with them after the pirates and Paulie, saying it's too dangerous. You sat on the ground talking with some people who were waiting for them as well. As you talked to the people you noticed in the corner of you eye, a ship. You stood up and looked at the ship. You recognized it, it was none other the Galley-LA ship. You watched as the people came out of the ship, Paulie in between them. Tears ran down your face, because he kept his promise. He came back to you.<em>

* * *

><p>Two days have passed and everything seemed normal, excluding everything that is broken. The pirates were still in Water 7, who knows what they are going to do now, after all, they made enemies with quite the dangerous and powerful force. But at least you got the chance to thank them for what they have done for Water 7. Hopefully they will manage to reach their goals. As to Paulie, well, he was back to normal, patched up, with a cigarette in his mouth and as loud as ever.<p>

"Fifth dock, you're in charge of the residential area, all the way to the neighboring area of the scrap-ship island. Third dock, I'll leave this area to you. EVERYONE GOT IT?!"

"AYE-AYE!"

"THEN GET TO WORK!"

You giggled as you watched him bark orders left and right, trying to control the situation. He turned around and noticed you. He gave you a small smile which you returned and waved him to come in the backstreet. He seemed confused, but didn't question you. He shouted one more order, before following you.

It's time. You had to tell him before something else happened. You put your hand on your stomach and took a deep breath.

"Oi, what's wrong [Name]?" He asked leaning on the wall.

"Paulie, remember what I told you before you went after the pirates?"

" Uhh…yeah, you said you had to tell me something. Is that why you made me come here?"

"Yeah, basically. I wanted to talk to you in private." You said nervously twiddling your thumbs.

"So? What is it? I guess it's important, so…" Paulie scratched the back of his head and waited for you to speak.

'Now or never.' You thought to yourself whilst looking for the right words or, rather, way to tell him. In the end the direct approach appeared and you decided to stick with it.

"Paulie…I'm p-pregnant." Somehow he slipped from the wall and fell on the dirty floor with a priceless expression. You probably would've laughed like an idiot, if the situation hadn't been so serious, so you settled with only giggling a bit. The blond man clumsily stood up, shock still evident on his face.

"Y-y-you're not joking, right?" In just a second he turned from shocked to serious making you flinch a bit.

"N-no, I'm not." You bitt your lip and looked away, watching the shipwright with the corner of your eye. He threw the cigarette from his mouth, not even bothering to extinguish it. He made his way to you, stopping right in front of you. He took your hand and spoke softly.

"This is for sure?" You nodded and looked up to the man. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his head in the crock of your neck. You just stood there, wide eyed and confused for a moment, until he spoke again.

"Hope you don't mind giving the orders? I am not really sure if I can give 'em out for this one, but I'll try my best, and you know…until I get the hang of it, I wouldn't mind if you could help." At first his words didn't really make sense, but you caught up quickly.

You smiled and hugged the man as tight as possible, whispering in his ear a simple 'Of course.'

* * *

><p>Reviews apreciated ;3<p> 


End file.
